Supernova
by Exceed
Summary: The Cullens find a vampire who is... well, very different from anything else they've ever encountered. Why can't she speak? What happened to her? Why can't Jasper stop thinking about her? Post-Breaking Dawn *edited and updated*
1. Chapter 1

It was another brilliant day and that meant another boring day for Bella Cullen and her little family.

"Come on," Nessie was pleading. "Just one little run? No one will notice me, I promise!"

"No, dear," Edward replied smoothly. His voice made Bella's heart melt again, like every time before.

"Listen to your father, Ness," Bella said softly. She peered out the window down the long cobblestone street.

"You know, this never would have happened in Forks," Nessie complained, folding her arms and sitting angrily on the foot of her parent's bed.

"You know we can't go back to Forks yet," Bella said sternly. She wanted to every bit as much as her daughter wanted to, but it was too soon.

"We've only been gone for fifty years. Too many people will recognize us now," Edward repeated. They'd instructed their daughter on this very rule a hundred times before.

"You don't know that," Ness said under her breath. "Maybe they're all dead by now. You never know."

Bella raised her eyebrow at Nessie.

"It's raining in Chorleywood," Edward said quietly. He was listening to the television Emmett was watching on the main floor of their condo in London.

"Then it will more than likely rain here soon," Bella said, satisfied. She hoped Nessie would be satisfied by this as well.

"Why can't we just go there then? It rains so often there, we should just move there," Nessie snorted.

Edward chuckled, his mouth turned up in Bella's favorite half-smile. Her heart skipped a beat. Even together for over fifty years, Bella never got tired of Edward's statuesque beauty. The fire and passion in their love never faded for a moment. Every day was like the first that she was a vampire. He made her heart flutter like a lovesick child.

"Okay," Edward agreed after a moment of smiling at his beautiful daughter and lovely wife. "Alright, we'll go to Chorleywood. But we're not moving there. We'll just stay a few days, until the rain returns to London. I'm sure there are plenty of things to do in Chorleywood. We'll find something to amuse ourselves with."

"I'm coming too!" Alice said. It was loud enough from her room across the hall so that they could all hear her.

"Anybody else in for a trip to Chorleywood?" Edward asked. He didn't raise his voice much, but the entire household could hear him.

"I will go," chimed in Rosalie's voice from downstairs.

"I'm staying," Jasper replied. His voice was low, dark, almost depressed.

"I'll stay too," Emmett answered.

"You kids go on ahead, I'll keep things neat here," Esme said.

"I will stay as well. I have a lot of work to do," Came Carlisle from his office on the top floor.

Nessie squealed with happiness and skipped gracefully down the stairs with Alice following after her. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and they floated down together. They chose the silver Volvo, Bella's favorite car, and the five of them piled in and headed North to Chorleywood.

"Still having problems with Jasper, Alice?" Rosalie asked. She combed her fingers through Nessie's hair, admiring the perfect curls and bronze shine.

Alice sighed. _I don't want to talk about it_, she thought. Of course, only Edward could hear her.

"Can we behave ourselves, ladies?" Edward asked.

"What?" Rosalie responded with a hint of mischief in her innocent act. "I was only asking because I care, Edward. You of all people should know that."

"Alice doesn't want to talk about it, Rose. Still. That hasn't changed for the last week. You, of all people, should know _that_." Edward retorted.

"So you can," Rosalie said quickly. When Rose was determined for information, she got it somehow. "You know what they're thinking, after all."

"I try to respect privacy, Rose. They asked me to tune them out, and I have done so to the best of my ability."

"Aw come on, Edward! I just want to know if everything is okay. Are we going to have to start looking for a new mate for Alice?"

"What makes you think Jasper would be the one to leave?" Alice asked, outraged.

"Honestly, Alice, haven't you been paying attention?" Rose stuck her nose in the air. "He doesn't fit in with us. He never has. He still has trouble controlling himself in school, I can see it in his eyes."

"He's getting better."

"Ladies," Edward added a fatherly stern tone to his voice. One he'd picked up recently and still wasn't accustomed to using.

"Fine, Edward. I'll behave myself." Rose focused on Nessie's hair.

_You don't need to worry about me, Edward. But you know she's going to do it again. As soon as you're not in earshot. She won't leave me alone until he's gone. _Alice thought.

"Don't worry about that," Edward replied quietly. The rest of the ride was silent.

They parked their car in the little lot in front of a quaint white and brown pub that overlooked the common. The rain seemed to be taking a break. It was sprinkling lightly, and the sky was still very overcast.

Edward got out of the car first and Bella waited for him to open the door for her. She was getting used to this courtesy. No sooner had Bella put her foot on the ground than she smelled something very familiar and yet very foreign.

She looked up at Edward, who was looking into the distance in the direction of the scent. It was the perfume of another vampire.

"Hold on," he said quietly, looking in all directions cautiously. "We may be intruding on someone else's territory."

Alice was at Bella's shoulder in the blink of an eye. Rosalie kept Nessie in the car. They were watching Edward through the back windshield.

Edward was silent for a long time. Alice's head jerked up, her gaze going past Edward. He looked back, watching her. Bella watched too. Now all eyes were on Alice.

"It's okay, just see it. I'll explain it," Edward said quietly.

Alice nodded. Bella knew what this meant. She was having a particular vision. This was important.

"We're in a house. There's a girl there. She's the vampire. She's… coming with us. Alice, where is she?" Edward seemed thoroughly confused by what he'd seen.

"I'm not a bloody GPS, Edward!" Alice fired. "But now that you know what her voice sounds like, maybe you can pinpoint her _voice_."

Edward turned again to face the direction the scent was coming from. "Someone is crying for help," He said after a long pause.

"Let's go!" Nessie shouted.

Bella, Alice, and Edward all got back into the car. Nobody said a word as Edward followed the voice in his head. "She's… telling me where to go…?" It was more of a question than a statement. Anything that made Edward uncertain was sure to unhinge Bella. Her nervous grip on the seat nearly tore into the fragile fabric.

The trip wasn't long, but should have been much longer. Edward pulled into a long, winding gravel driveway that was surrounded by tall trees.

"Dad?" came Nessie's voice, suddenly very small, as if she was a child again. "Who is that?"

"I hear her too," said Alice.

Rosalie gulped. The expression on her face was easy to read. The only person that couldn't hear the same voice Edward was hearing, was Bella.

The five got out of the car at the bottom of a small flight of steps leading up to a massive castle-like mansion.

"Why can't we have moved into a place like this?" Rosalie asked in awe. She hated the stuffy condominium they had. Edward stood like stone on the last step. "Well, should we knock? I mean, she was crying out to us for help… Surely you wouldn't keep her waiting."

"Hold on, Rose. If it's possible, I'm… having a conversation with her." Edward said. He tilted his head.

"What's she saying?" Nessie asked.

"Her name is Ada. She's afraid of us." Edward said quietly.

"We won't hurt her," Nessie said simply. "Especially if she's coming with us."

A loud crash like broken glass came from inside the house. Edward, followed closely by Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Rose, darted into the house. He practically flew up the stairs and into the only bedroom that was lit. On the floor, kneeling by the ruins of a tall glass vase, was the most peculiar girl Bella had ever seen.

She looked just like every other vampire in that she had the pale skin, the undeniable beauty, and the slender, perfect form. She had long, straight, blood red colored hair. It was her eyes that confused them.

Bella had seen the eyes of those "normal" vampires. They were burgundy, like fine wine. The eyes of her family were gold when they were fed and black when they thirsted. But Ada's eyes were blue – bright, sky blue with black around the outer edge. She had the eyes of a wolf.

"What's wrong with her?" Nessie asked. Though she was an adult now, she still acted very much like a child at times.

Edward said nothing. Rosalie was speechless. Alice was distracted by everything that was surrounding them.

"Ada," Edward said quietly. The girl looked up at him. Her blue eyes, though brilliant, were full of deep sadness. Bella's heart felt weighted just looking at her. "I'm Edward," He extended his hand courteously.

She was hesitant, glancing quickly at Bella, Nessie, Alice, and Rosalie in turn.

"This is Renesme. We call her Nessie," Edward said, introducing his daughter. "Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, my wife."

Bella absorbed the way he introduced her as his wife. Fifty years and she still wasn't used to that either. Ada spent a particularly long minute looking at Bella. The two stared at each other as if they were each thoroughly confused with each other. That wasn't too far of a stretch. Bella was thoroughly confused.

Ada glanced up at Edward and then rested her eyes once more on Bella.

"Don't worry, it's not just you. Her mind cannot be touched. She has something of a barrier there," Edward said.

Bella looked up at Edward. He must be reading her mind, she thought, but something about the way he said "It's not just you" confused her.

"Ada," Edward began. "Anything you say to me, you can say to them, too."

"I hear her," said Nessie.

Bella and Edward looked up at their daughter at the same time.

"Me too," Alice chirped.

"I think Bella's the only one that can't," said Rosalie.

Bella pushed her mental barrier away from herself.

"She can hear you now," Edward said, looking cautiously over at Bella.

_I know. _Said the softest, quietest voice Bella had ever heard. _Hello, Bella._

"Hi," Bella said carefully.

"Ada," Edward began. "What happened to you?"

_I'm a… well, I think… I… I don't know anymore… I was kind of hoping you could tell me… Since you have powers too… What's wrong with me? _She looked up at each Cullen in turn, pleading sadness in her stunning eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Nessie asked, looking around at the room. Bella followed her gaze.

Everything in the room was covered in a thick layer of dust. Even the windows looked like they hadn't been looked through in years.

_I'm not sure. All of my days and my nights seem to run together now… I can't sleep anymore. No matter how hard I try. I've lain in my bed for a really long time… I… I think I might have spent days there…_

"Have you eaten anything?" Rosalie asked.

Ada shook her head. _Nothing._ _Not since… _She buried her face in her hands. Bella was sure that if she could cry, she would be. _What do you mean; If I could? _She looked up at Bella, that heavy sadness seemed even heavier. _I can't cry? Like, at all? Why not?_

The soft voice became a little panicked, and Ada's expression matched. She looked at each Cullen for answers. Edward extended his hand.

"Come with us," he said. "It would seem there is a lot you need to learn."

_And some we need to learn from you. _Said Edward's voice in Bella's mind.

Rosalie took a step back, shocked. _What the hell was that? _She thought.

_I don't know, but I can hear it too. _Alice's voice rang out.

The Cullens all exchanged glances and the same questions ran through their minds. They could all hear each other.

_I'm putting my barrier back up, _Thought Bella. As soon as it was back in place, the voices of her sisters, daughter, and husband were gone.

Edward helped Ada to her feet. Alice took her hand and led her through the house, down the stairs and to the front door. The rest of the family followed, but were stopped just before the entrance to the massive house.

"We will bring you back if you wish," Edward said, answering some question in Ada's mind. "We're not going to hurt you."

Ada looked at Alice, watching her for a moment.

"She's playing back her vision," Edward explained quietly.

"I know," Said Rosalie. "I can see it too."

Bella pushed her barrier from her mind again in time to see Jasper's grinning face in her head. He was wrapping his arms around Ada as if… Alice took in a sharp gasp.

_Who is that? _Ada asked.

_Jasper. _Answered Rosalie. _Alice's husband. _

_Then why is he… I don't even know him! _Ada protested.

Alice was frozen in place. The image set in her mind, and thus the minds of everyone around her.

_I will stay. I cannot meet him if that will be the consequence. I will not intrude. You have a good… I mean, it's a nice… You all seem to… _Ada couldn't seem to finish her sentances anymore. Bella then saw a picture in her mind.

There was a man that looked a lot like Charlie, but he was taller and had more gray hair. Next to him was a much younger man, a younger version of the older one, probably his son. A girl was standing next to the younger man with an uncanny resemblance to Ada. This was a picture of her family. Ada was amongst them, standing beside her father, his arm around her shoulders.

Ada looked much happier in this image. Sadness did not weigh down her eyes. Her face was full of color, vibrant and beautiful.

_Where are they now? _Nessie thought.

Bella's mind went blank. She checked and made sure that her barrier was still away from her. Ada simply stopped thinking anything. Bella couldn't even hear the voices of the Cullens. From the looks on their faces, they were all experiencing the same thing. Even Edward looked confused.

_I will not destroy yours. _Ada thought. She turned and disappeared back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's unlike anything I've ever seen before," Edward said quietly to Carlisle. Bella and Nessie waited outside Carlisle's office, listening intently to the conversation. Rosalie and Alice remained in the car parked in front of the hospital. "Carlisle, her eyes are blue."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"And she refused to come with you?" Carlisle asked, keeping his calm rather well.

Edward paused. Bella could picture his stone expression. "Alice saw what appeared to be Jasper… holding Ada… in a romantic sort of way. Ada refused to come with us after that. She said she wouldn't destroy our family. It was strange, Carlisle. Everything Ada heard and saw, everyone else did too. Even Rosalie could hear my thoughts. I think that's Ada's power. Not only to hear thoughts, but to project them."

There was another silence.

"I think she needs you, Carlisle. I don't think she knows she is a vampire." Said Edward. "I really think you need to see her. If she doesn't know and she breaks a law, the Volturi will destroy her. They are merciless. They won't take pity on her just because she is naïve."

In a second, Carlisle was at the door. Nessie put her hand on his chest and Bella knew she was showing him everything that happened. A minute later, Carlisle and Edward took the car back to the mansion. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie ran home.

_Big place. _Carlisle thought when Edward pulled into Ada's driveway. _Beautiful architecture. Built in the eighteen hundreds, probably. Must have been a family heirloom. _

_Go away! _Came Ada's voice from inside the house.

Carlisle looked over at Edward in surprise. "Is that her?"

Edward nodded.

_Ada, can you hear me? _Carlisle asked.

There was silence, but the impression of a nod came through to Edward's mind.

_Ada, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would very much like to talk with you. Can I come in and see you? I promise you I will not harm you. _

There was a contemplative silence. _Why can't you just leave me alone? You're better off without me. _Alice's vision appeared, playing itself again in Edward's mind.

_Yes, Alice told me about this. There's something you must understand about her power, Ada. Alice's visions are not set in stone. The future is ever-changing, and what she saw may not ever come to reality. _Carlisle explained.

Edward agreed.

There was another silence. Edward couldn't even hear Carlisle thinking.

_I don't understand. What do you need me for? Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_We want to help you, Ada._

_What makes you think I need anyone's help? I've been here in this same hole for years with nothing and no one to help me. Why should I get it now?_

_May we please come up and see you?_

_Is Bella with you?_

_No. We came alone. Just Edward and I._

Edward heard nothing for several minutes. The silence didn't last as long as it felt. Then Ada appeared behind the front door, peaking out at them sheepishly.

Carlisle and Edward stepped cautiously forward until she allowed them into the entrance hallway of her home. Just like Edward before him, Carlisle noted the thick layer of dust coating everything in the house. The cobwebs hanging from the ceiling looked almost majestic in their own way.

When Carlisle looked at Ada, sighting her eyes for himself for the first time, he actually took a sharp breath of surprise. He gingerly took her chin in his fingertips and tilted her head in different angles, letting the light of the chandelier above them play on her eyes like sapphires.

_Oh my, _he thought. He seemed at a loss for words, even in his head.

_You're a doctor? _Ada asked.

Carlisle nodded.

_Then maybe you can tell me what's wrong with me?_

Carlisle deliberated. "Ada," he said softly. "How long have you been here alone?"

Ada looked down at her feet. _Years. I don't know how many. My days and nights run together. I can't sleep, no matter how long I try. _

"What happened to your family?" Carlisle asked.

The room seemed to fall around Edward's shoulders with a great weight of sadness. Ada sank to the floor. Carlisle bent down and joined her. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Edward watched like a stone guardian.

_They're gone. And they're not ever coming back. I miss them so much. I was supposed to go too. I'm supposed to be with them, but I'm not. I stayed. I don't want to be here anymore. I want my family back. I miss them. _

"Where did they go?" Carlisle asked carefully, petting Ada's long wine red hair.

Ada lost control. One moment she was being coddled by Carlisle on the floor. The next minute, she was darting about the house, throwing things at the walls and screaming in her mind. Edward had to duck to get out of the way of a flying lamp.

_Murdered! _She screamed. _Taken from me! Massacred! It wasn't fair! _

Edward caught her just as she lifted a spindly old end table. He was stronger than she was. He held her in one place while Carlisle took the table from her and set back into place. Ada fought against Edward, but it didn't take long before she admitted her defeat and her body fell limp in his arms.

_I want to cry for them. I miss them so much. Why can't I cry for them? _She moaned. Then the word came across in Carlisle's mind… vampire. _Vampire? I'm a… no… I can't be… There's no way!_

_Edward and I are vampires, Ada. _Carlisle thought.

The weight of sadness in the room became heavier, pressing against Edward like a dense fog.

_Are you going to kill me? _She asked.

_No. We are here to help you. We are not going to hurt you._

Midnight had come before Ada broke her silent deliberation. _Alright, I'll come with you. Just… can I bring some things with me?_

_Certainly, _Carlisle replied.

Edward let go of Ada and watched her make her way slowly up the stairs and out of sight. When she returned nearly an hour later, she was carrying a small army green medical bag that must have dated back to World War II.

Carlisle offered her his elbow like a gentleman and helped her to the car. _You're not leaving this place forever, Ada. Not if you don't want to._

Ada said nothing, and neither did Edward. The ride back to the condo was completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was listening in as Carlisle and Edward brought Ada home. Carlisle politely opened the door for Edward and Ada, and the whole family was standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting. Nessie was the first to step forward and bring Ada into the crowd. Everyone introduced themselves, and Ada spent no time looking up at them. She didn't even let them shake her hand. She recoiled completely when Jasper approached her.

The first thing that came to Jasper's mind was, _what's wrong with her?_

Edward shot Jasper a dark look. Then he heard Ada's quiet reply, _I don't know either, but I will learn and then I will leave and you will never have to see me again._

Jasper looked up at Edward, highly confused. Then he turned to Alice, his expression wild. Finally, he turned on his heel and quickly went up the stairs to his bedroom.

There was complete silence for a long moment until Ada's mind asked, _So… are you all… vampires…? Am… am I going to… die here?_

Esme answered, "Yes, we are all vampires, darling. But you are not going to die here. We are not going to hurt you."

"How come you don't speak out loud?" asked Emmett rather callously.

She opened her mouth, but only faint sounds came out. _I don't… think I can…_

"Well, why don't we all have a seat? It seems there is a lot we must go over with you," said Carlisle, directing Ada to the sitting room.

She refused to move. Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, Esme, Bella, and Edward all took seats before Ada would even leave the entryway. She was frightened.

"Ada, would you mind telling us what year you were born in?" Carlisle asked.

Ada looked up at him, her shining eyes filled with curiosity. _Nineteen twenty-six, _she replied. _Don't ask me my birthday, I can't remember. It could be today for all I know… _Her eyes turned to the floor. Bella recalled the heavy sadness and expected to feel it again, but didn't.

Quite to the contrary, Bella was suddenly feeling optimistic and hopeful. She turned to see Jasper leaning idly in the doorway. Everyone else seemed to notice this as well, and also noted his sudden appearance. Ada cocked her head, her curiosity overflowing from her thoughts into everyone else's.

"That's what Jasper can do," explained Edward. "He can set the mood in any room."

Ada seemed amazed by this.

"Ada," said Carlisle softly. "You need to trust us. Jasper will help you to accept the things I am about to tell you, but you need to remember even after he is gone that you must believe us, and you must let us help you." He looked her square in the eyes.

"Nineteen twenty-six was a hundred and thirty years ago," said Carlisle softly. There was perfect silence all around the room, even in their minds. Edward couldn't even hear the thoughts of his brothers and sisters around him. Ada was making them all silent, and Bella wasn't sure she was doing it on purpose.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I am most interested to find out," Carlisle continued. "I can tell you that you are a vampire, just like us, which explains why you can't sleep."

_A hundred… and thirty? _Came Ada's small voice. Carlise nodded slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ada," Carlisle began again after a very long pause. "I am not going to lie to you. I have never seen anything like you before. I am not sure there are others exactly like you at all."

Bella couldn't be sure that anything Carlisle was saying was actually penetrating Ada's thoughts. She didn't move, and made no notion that she was even listening. Beside her, Edward slid his long fingers between Bella's in her lap. She squeezed his hand intensely, trying to convey the message of her concern through her grasp.

The mood Jasper was laying over the family was broken so unexpectedly, Bella could see everyone in the room tense up except for Ada. Her thoughts came through to everyone, including Bella, who had not yet pushed her barrier away from her mind.

_It can't be true… this can't be true… I'm not a vampire… It's not possible! _Ada sank to her knees on the floor, her face buried in her hands, thrashing violently. Her thoughts cycled over and over again, and then she let out a bloodcurdling scream – not in her mind, but through her own lungs. She started clawing at her wrists, blood seeping slowly from her wounds. She must have dug fifty scratches into her arms before anyone had the chance to stop her. The sleeves of her shirt from the elbow down were shredded and lay in fibers on the floor.

Tears… bluish watery tears were pouring from her eyes, staining her cheeks.

It took the strength of both Edward and Emmett working together to confine her. Jasper tried to help, but the moment he reached out to touch her, she kicked him in the chest, knocking him all the way back and into the wall. Alice and Esme were by his side in a flash, but he ignored the help either of them offered.

Considering how fast vampires are capable of moving, it seemed impossible to Bella that Edward and Emmett could not reach or restrain Ada fast enough to have prevented the damage she did to herself or to Jasper. Bella felt so helpless, watching as it all played out before her. It felt like hours before Edward and Emmett had Ada under control, even though the whole scene only took about three minutes. Ada's thoughts echoed in every mind in the room until she had calmed down slightly. Then Bella's barrier returned, and so did the mood Jasper cast.

There was a long moment of silence where several of her family exchanged looks. Bella began to feel like she was missing out on a conversation, and willingly pushed her barrier from her mind to listen.

Mostly, Bella just heard Ada's thoughts repeating. There was a low and silent conversation in the very background, that Bella had to concentrate hard on in order to hear.

_She doesn't even know me! This doesn't make any sense! _Came Jasper's voice.

Bella guessed that someone had shown him the vision Alice had, replaced her barrier, and went back to observing quietly.

"Ada," Carlisle said softly. Every ounce of his charm was turned to her. He looked up at Jasper.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella caught Jasper roll his eyes and then the mood in the room changed. Bella began to feel more secure and more loved than she had ever felt before in her life. The only feeling she could compare it to, was the feeling of being wrapped up warmly in Edward's arms.

"Ada, we are not trying to hurt you," said Carlisle. His voice had a fatherly note that Bella had only heard a small handful of times before. "I am not lying to you, and I am not trying to scare you. I want to help you. There are certain things you need to know about yourself in order to stay alive."

Carlisle approached Ada very cautiously. Edward and Emmett had let go of her, but were both still sitting very closely beside her, in case their strength was needed again at a moment's notice. Esme rushed into the kitchen and came back a minute later with a small bag of gauze and handed it to Carlisle.

"I know it seems like the best way to end what must be a horrifying nightmare to you," said Carlisle softly. "But I want you to give me a chance. Let us prove to you that the world is not so awful."

Carlisle gently lifted Ada's right arm, blood dripping into puddles on the floor. He very carefully cleaned and wrapped her arms without a word. Ada was shaking her head slowly. She was crying; tears flowing out of her tired eyes, despite the comfort and security Jasper was imposing on them all.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is so much we can learn from you if you let us," Carlisle remarked, in awe of this new discovery. "And there is so much you need to know that we can teach you."

Ada just shook her head low and slowly. Bella knelt down beside her and took Ada's slender, fragile looking hand in hers. _Left behind… _came Ada's thoughts quietly. _Now I know why… so tired… _

"You must have spent all this time in your house," said Nessie, amazed. "So much has happened in this world that you haven't seen!"

"I don't think this is the time for a history lesson, Nessie," said Bella softly. "Ada, would you like to rest?"

_What's the point? I can't sleep… I've been… resting for… a hundred and thirty years, _Ada thought. The words impacted everyone. Jasper's power was just beginning to overpower hers when it was suggested that they take her out and show her how the world had changed. She reluctantly agreed, mostly because she just didn't want to stay still.

The only problem was that the sun was still shining over London. The only person in the house with a computer was Jasper. Nessie considered asking him to borrow it, but the moment the idea came into her mind, Ada protested.

_I better just go home, _she insisted.

"We will not stop you, dear," said Esme. "You have a lot to think about. Just know that we are here if you need us."

"I will visit tomorrow," said Carlisle. "I too have a lot to think about, and much research to go over."

Ada stood up and stepped to the door. "You should know," said Edward, stopping her before she reached it. "You can't allow yourself to be seen in the light of the sun."

She remained still and silent for a long minute. _I suppose there is much I still need to learn… _The sadness in her aura was overwhelming. Jasper tried harder to lift her mood. He wanted her to feel hopeful again. She reconsidered staying.

"You can stay in my office," said Carlisle. "While you're in there, there is something I'd like you to do for me."

He led her up the stairs, leaving everyone else behind, confused and amazed. Without her in the room, Jasper lifted his power. Bella didn't have to be able to hear his thoughts to know what was going through his mind. It was written all over his face. He turned and left, ignoring Alice's hand reaching for him. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry, Ada seems to be doing a fairly good job of keeping him at a distance," offered Nessie. "I'm sure you'll see a new vision soon of the difference it's going to make!"

These words didn't seem to comfort Alice. She just nodded and went to her room alone.

Jasper didn't return. The moment the sun fell behind the towers of London, Bella, Edward, and Nessie emerged from their home to hunt. They ran to a nearby forest and almost immediately located Jasper, sitting just inside the mouth of a small cavern. A few bears that had been hibernating lay slain around him. The blood was still fresh, and Jasper hadn't touched it, so Nessie and Bella helped themselves while Edward took Jasper for a walk.

They were gone a long time, and Bella and Nessie waited patiently, slightly worried. Nessie skinned the bears while they waited. Over time, she had picked up a career in fashion design, and would use the pelts to make fur coats for the wealthy. Bella pushed away her barrier a few times, calling out to Edward without making a sound, and getting nothing in return. She wished then that Ada was there to help.

"What a relief it will be to have Ada around," Bella sighed, thinking about how helpful her ability was.

"Maybe not, mom," said Nessie. "Alice hasn't seen an improvement yet in their relationship."

"It's only been a day," replied Bella, hoping with all her heart that Alice's vision of the future would change.

Jasper and Edward returned, and for the first time in weeks, Jasper was smiling. Bella threw her arms around him, grateful to see the change. They headed home, certain that Alice's vision would be different. Whatever Edward had said to Jasper, his attitude was improved, and that had to mean something.


End file.
